Friendship Never Ends
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: Summary inside, wrote this without Ryan so hope you like it. :) Couples: Kim X Jack Jerry X Grace Milton X Julie Phil X Joan Rudy X Miss Applebom Mackenzie X Edward Lacy X Seth


Summary: Lacy Martinez and Mackenzie Crawford are best friends but got separated at 5 years old. But what happens when Lacy's brother Jerry get an apartment in Seaford and asks to move in with him. In the meantime Mackenzie is living with her sister and mum. Will their paths collide?

Or will poularty drive Mackenzie away?o

Mackenzie's POV

Sighing as I flipped Jerry for the 100th time I decided to get changed for his 'surprise'. Leaving him on the floor, I went into the changing rooms with my sister Kim.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for checking" Jerry's voice came from the floor. Chuckling I continued walking, looking back to see Milton helping Jerry up. Walking into the changing room I started to tease Kim about her relationship with jack.

"So how are things with you and jack" I asked.

"Shut up you little cow" I laughed and carried on getting changed. Still giggling i pulled on my d skinny jeans and black superman top. When we were both ready we left the room and went to meet the others at the usual hang out which (of course) Phil's restaurant. Sitting down next my best friend Jerry I started joining in on his and Milton conversation about science grades. Looking over I saw my sister being socially awkward next her boyfriend Jack. Poor Jack. I feel sorry for him even though he annoys the hell out of me with his 'fabulous' looks and cockiness. Kim had never known what to say to boys as she was always shy around the nerd of junior school (she had a MAJOR crush on him) and never talked to him. When Phil and Joan (there dating, thanks to moi) finally sat down Jerry started to tell every one the surprise.

"Well I finally got an apartment and I asked my little sis Lacy to come live with me" I was shocked. For some reason the name Lacy seemed familiar. I looked at Milton , he saw and mouthed 'his sister' then I realised he had already told me that. We all looked at Jack as he asked when she was flying in to Seaford.

"She should be flying in tomorrow" he said

We continued to eat and gossip about Donna Tobin. As the ended Jack walked me and Kim home ( well he walked Kimmy home). Then I saw one very fit lad by the name of Edward Hunter, he is the athlete of Seaford high. Blushing I said at him as cheacky wink and smile.

"Stop stalking people Kenzie and hurry up" Jack's annoying voice ruined my romantic moment with cutest guy in school. Reminding me that I now owe him several slaps across his face and also a hair cutting session. Insert evil smirk here. When we got home Jack was about to song my sister and being me I grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her away before Jack ruined the only good thought I had of him. I passed out onto my very cozy bed and slept for about 10 hours (hey its Friday of course I'm going to sleep) before getting up to shower, ready for little Lacy to arrive.

The next day.

We were waiting for Lacy's arrival, Jack and Rudy talking with Bobby about a new karate movie, Kim (again) being socially awkward, me forcing Milton to do my maths homework and Jerry trying to flirt with the air hostess.

"Krupnick! Nice to see you again!" A shout interrupted all of our actions. Milton and Jerry run up to a seventeen year old brunette girl who was wearing high waisted jeans and a red college hoodie. As they group hugged the rest of us walked up to them.

"Guys, now free of cancer girl suffocating here" She said. The backed away but Jerry kept a firm grip on her hand. I smiled at her as the s shook her hand. As soon as we introduced our selves we had to leave to get both Lacy's and Jerry's things in the new apartment.

When we got there the boys carried the boxes in whilst the girls helped the furniture people remove the furniture Lacy ordered for the apartment. Finally after many hours of moving and unpacking we went to Phil's to let Lacy meet him and Joan. The others went ahead and I stayed with Lacy, as we were walking I noticed the schools 'bad boy' Seth staring at Lacy. Not wanting her to get involved with people like him I glared at him and walked faster with Lacy. When we got there the others had already ordered for us so we took our seats me next to Jack and Lacy next to Milton, opposite me and Jack.

"I can't believe you guys aren't squealing like one direction fan girls" Jerry said, talking to me and Lacy.

"Why would we be?" Lacy asked.

"You seriously don't remember? You guys were best friend when you were five, then Kenzie and Kim's dad cheated on their mum and they left with their mum to cool off. When you grew Lac, you left for Brazil to live with your grandparent to focus on your art work" Milton explained. Every memory of when I was younger came back and I looked at Lacy with tears in my eyes.

"Lacy? It's actually you?"


End file.
